Monthly Bits: Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter
by d.honey
Summary: Drabbles written for sm.monthly's July 2007 challenge
1. Rhythm

( steady as the beating drum )

* * *

Title: Rhythm  
Theme: Makoto/Sailor Jupiter/Flutter – Day 1, sm_monthly  
Prompt: Dawn – 2007 July 1, 365wprompts  
Genre: General/Drama  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

The sounds of war had long since dulled. Now, a constant static that only her subconscious was barely aware of echoed dimly. Manifestations of pain, anger, fear, and courage rolled through her thoughtlessly, like shocks absorbed and felt in tingles.

She was only aware of her rhythm.

Step, kick. Drop, roll. Duck, punch. Block, push. Swing, turn. Power, up. Aim, release.

Her body wore on. Some attacks were weaker. Some misses were near. But her rhythm never wavered, and the steadiness steadied her.

Even her thoughts followed the mechanical beat.

Brow, sweat. Wipe, breathe. Right, youma. Body, dead. Left, sword. Incoming-

The solid beat of Jupiter's heart, not failing through hours of the massive attack, stopped and gave three rapid beats: onetwothree, one immediately following the other, almost tripping into each other when she saw what her jaded mind had only registered as 'incoming.'

True to their status, they had not come with the initial attack the evening before. Instead, they rode in with the sun, sitting above soldiers - renewed by the light and their presence - to watch the final stand.

Jupiter changed her course of direction, the rhythmic march of her heart loud against the battle around her.

A hint of electricity charged through her, leaving her fingers tingly and singed. She pushed through beings – human and youma alike – spotting him easily once Kunzite moved away, running towards him determinedly as he turned to her.

.

.

.

Red, strong, steady. She pulsed on.

* * *

end

Winner of Best Description at sm_monthly, July 2007


	2. Right in Juuban

( Senpai could go jump off a cliff )

* * *

**Title: Right in Juuban**  
Theme: Makoto/Sailor Jupiter/Splash – Day 2, **sm_monthly****  
**Prompt: Walking Against the Wind – 2007 July 2, **365wprompts****  
**Genre: General/Angst  
Rating: PG

* * *

Makoto walked into her apartment tiredly. Sighing, she sat heavily and threw an arm over her eyes.

Now that her busy day was over, she had time to think. About him and what he had said and what she had blurted out beforehand.

She felt foolish and naïve, but she also felt renewed.

It had been a wake-up call, a splash in the face. She had been wanting to leave for some time now, had gone against her instincts and stayed. For him. For a boy. For a boy who did not want her.

The rejection hurt, more than Makoto knew she should let it, but not feeling was never easy for her. And yet, hope came with ease.

She could leave him behind, assured that she wasn't missing out on love. She could move on and find what was in Juuban. She'd been fighting it so hard, ignoring the whispery mumbles of the wind, telling herself she was going insane and hearing things and now…

Now the anticipation excited her. The optimism she had once felt for senpai was transferred to Juuban. She could almost feel the wind sweeping her in that direction whenever she stepped outside, tugging her with gusty hands, and joy that she was finally doing something for herself, something she knew could really be right, swept though her.

Already, Makoto felt lighter, breathed easier. For once, she felt nothing bad could come from this decision. Instead of second guessing herself, she wondered what was coming. Something, possibly someone, was waiting for her, wanted her, and quite possibly needed her.

Senpai could go jump off a cliff.

What she had not found in him, she would find in Juuban. And whatever it was, it would be right.

* * *

end


	3. The Best Kind of Worst Mistake

( "looking for the missing piece but it was never here" )

* * *

Title: The Best Kind of Worst Mistake  
Theme: Makoto/Sailor Jupiter/"Lost & Found" by Adrienne Pierce (song) – Day 3, sm_monthly  
Prompt: Slow Going – 2007 July 3, 365wprompts  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG-13

* * *

Makoto clutched the sheet against her breast, fisting it with both hands. Next to her, he snored and sniffed quietly; she would have found it cute had she not been lying next to him in the aftermath of sex.

She knew he was getting ready to break up with her, could sense it with every automatic kiss, lips pressed against her cheek with no pressure or interest. Dwindling glances and broken dates, he shuffled her aside discreetly. Maybe he was hoping she would get the hint and leave herself. But Makoto was too stubborn.

Instead of breaking up on her terms, she flung herself at him even more. So hard, that she somehow ended up in his bed. She had been hesitant, and he had been persuasive. And now, she was lying next to him, wondering what the hell she had done.

Had she really gone through such lengths to please him? Had it been what she wanted? She was young enough to deny that she didn't know what she wanted, but she felt old enough to admit that she didn't. Especially after that.

Slipping out of bed, she wondered if he'd be relieved that she left. If he'd even worry that she'd run to the police. Feeling her 'older' self take over, she eventually deemed that her disappearance in the middle of the night wouldn't really faze him at all. That was his nature: to let things come as they will and to deal with them then; otherwise, what concern of it was to him; what concern was _she_?

Pulling on her clothes and padding silently to the door, Makoto looked around the rented room and wondered at how long it had taken her to get there. To a place where she would have sex with a boy who didn't want her for any more than that. To a point where she could finally leave him with no regret. To a belief that something better waited for her elsewhere.

Though aged with understanding, Makoto would not yet be strong enough to admit that her best decision was coming from her worst mistake – when she was older still, she wonder if the intertwinement had been fated or if she had brought that on herself. Eventually, it would be a question best answered with: "Everything happens for a reason," or "You can't live in the past."

But it did not matter at the moment. All that mattered now, was that Kino Makoto was going to Juuban.

* * *

end


	4. Still a Girl

( I'm just a girl, living in captivity )

* * *

Title: Still a Girl  
Theme: Makoto/Sailor Jupiter/"Just a Girl" by No Doubt (song) –Day, 9 sm_monthly  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Rating: PG

* * *

Mentally, Makoto made a list.

Sailor Jupiter. Magical superhuman powers. Ability to electrocute on demand. Heroine and savior a couple times over. Warrior. Fighter.

'Defender of those in need,' she thought mildly of Usagi and Ami, knowing they never really needed it.

Tough – that's why rumors flew like mad the second she went to Juuban. Independent – that's why she left her former school. Survivor – that's how she made it to independent.

Makoto kept up the litany. Outwardly, she stuffed her hands in her pocket against the chilly wind, bowing her head and training her eyes on the concrete.

Internally, she was shuffling her feet side to side, jabbing and weaving, psyching herself up, huffing and puffing. Proud and strong.

Stopping briefly, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, straightening to full height and throwing her shoulders back.

Pausing as the doors opened with a loud gust, she entered with her head held high.

"Hi, Mako-chan!" Motoki chirped cheerfully.

"Ahhh…" Makoto blushed as she fumbled for words. "Hi, Motoki," she finally mumbled, her hand rising up partway in gesture, fluttering behind her as she walked away.

The once fighting little Mako in her head stopped her regimen and scowled as her yoga capris and sports bra were replaced with a low-cut princess dress.

Makoto winced. She could almost feel the hopeless glare.

* * *

end


	5. Strange Places

( it ended at a point in the distance )

* * *

Title: Strange Places  
Theme: Makoto/Sailor Jupiter/Lost –Day 10, sm_monthly  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG

* * *

Mesmerized, the princess stared down the hallway, until it ended at a point in the distance. Soldiers lined her view, glancing at her warily. Despite that, she sat calmly, eventually turning her attention to the conversation she wasn't supposed to be hearing.

"You'll have a few months to make your decision."

"You're not giving us a choice. There is no decision to be made."

"So, then you're agreeing?" The voice seemed mean to the princess, like a teacher allowing a student's challenge.

There were a few more mumbled words. If the princess had been one, she would have snuck up to the door and tried to listen. But she was, so she knew better, so she didn't.

Her mother exited after a long stretch of silence. The princess knew enough to know that her mother was furious, so she stood silently. When Queen Serenity came to the door, she curtseyed. Before she could fully come upright, her mother took her arm and pulled her along the long hall.

Distantly, Queen Serenity called out, "A few months. That is all."

The little girl was pulled along, past whispering servants, evading pointed looks. Her mother seemed to know where she was going, though she did not. Right, at that statue of Selene. Left where the hall ended. Up the stairs, but make a left before you get to the top.

Large paintings of people hung on the walls. Vases of flowers abundantly decorated each pillar. The walls stretched high for people to small, but they were solid and beautiful with moon-shaped carvings and inscriptions the princess could not read.

Resentfully, the princess whisked past all this, wishing she had more time to explore it all. But she did not dare slow down. Stumbling slightly, the princess quickened her steps to keep up. It was the first time she'd ever been here. As beautiful as it all was and though she knew her own castle well enough, she could not imagine ever knowing this strange place well enough to find her way through it.

* * *

end


End file.
